The technology disclosed relates to user viewing experience of video as displayed on a device, and more particularly to capture alignment and test stimulus isolation techniques that compensate for artifacts in the capture mechanism.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
Mobile multimedia applications are key contributors to growth and competitive differentiation among mobile operators and manufacturers. Market share for mobile and for teleconference video display devices is highly dependent upon on a positive user experience, which is often affected by a user's perception of video streaming and video telephony quality. The disclosed technology provides objective statistical estimates of the subjective end-user experience. Solutions are devised that make it possible to adequately emulate human perception in a controlled fashion, aggregating visual key performance indicators (KPIs) into a graded metric, sometimes as a mean opinion score (MOS).
In order for software algorithms that analyze the video streams to produce unbiased evaluations, the measurement system must provide a MOS-neutral capture workflow. Among the difficulties in capturing the video is establishing perfect spatial and temporal alignment between the mobile or other video display device rendering surface and the capturing instrumentation viewpoint. This alignment has historically required a mechanical hardware apparatus to fine tune 6 degrees of freedom (DOF) of video frame position. Another challenge is minimizing the lens distortions.
An opportunity arises to provide new and improved systems and methods for objectively testing and scoring a user's viewing experience when using smart phones, hand-held devices and other portable devices that deliver viewing experiences via video frames.